


According To Plan

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [25]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is her first time with <i>Danny Messer</i>. And Maka's starting to freak out a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Plan

She wasn't nervous. No, Maka being nervous about this would have been... Oh, who the hell was she kidding? She was nervous. Compared to the steps that had been taken to get from friends to dating to an actual couple, this step was like hopping the Grand Canyon in one leap. She wasn't sure if she could really do this.

She had to give him credit. Other than a few times when they _both_ got a little too carried away, he was rather hands off about this. Like he was waiting for her to tell him when things could go...differently.

She thought back to the first time they almost had sex. The night when they'd both gotten so drunk, the night they both tried to forget a horrible week by drowning it in shot after shot. She could have said yes, could have gone up to his place...but would she be where she was now?

She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a long while, for what seemed an eternity. She'd said she needed a minute to herself; he said okay. He was probably wondering if she'd drowned or something. Hell, she was considering it. They both knew how the evening would end up and he seemed to be cool, calm and collected.

She, on the other hand, was not.

"It's just sex," she muttered to herself. But part of her wanted to admit that, at least on her part, it was more than that. That if they slept together it wouldn't be "just sex," that it'd actually be something _more_. It was that hope that was tying her stomach into knots.

"Are you okay?"

He was on the other side of the locked door. He actually sounded concerned. "You want the truth or you want me to lie?"

"Whichever you feel more comfortable with. Just let me know which one it is, okay?"

She had to smile slightly. "I'm feeling absolutely wonderful, Danny."

"Truth or lie?"

"Lie. Definite lie."

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"You want to come into my bathroom while I'm in here? What if I was... Never mind." She reached over and unlocked the door. She was relieved to see he was still completely dressed. All she'd done was take off the suit-type jacket she usually wore.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked softly.

She was a sucker for him, she knew it. Oh yeah. When he talked to her like that, when he _looked_ at her in a way that...yeah, she had it bad. And that was part of the problem. "If I said I didn't want to sleep with you, would you leave?"

"Leave the apartment or leave you?" he asked, cutting right to the point.

"Me."

"No." She quirked up an eyebrow slightly. "I'm serious, Kaile. I've managed to survive without sex this long, and I can keep going until you think you're absolutely ready. I won't push. Hell, I don't want this screwed up any more than you do."

"And this...it's good?"

He grinned at her. Yet _another_ thing that got her hook, line and sinker. She would never be able to win in a fight against him if he grinned at her like that. "Yeah, it's good. Has it's rough spots, but it's good."

She stepped up to him. "And...if I were to say I just wanted to sleep next to you tonight?"

"I'd do that."

She took another step closer. "And what if I said I wanted to have sex with you? What would you do?"

She was close enough that he could put his arm around her waist and pull her closer. "For starters, I'd get you about this close."

"And then?"

"I'd kiss you. Nothing rushed."

"And then?"

He pulled his head back a little bit and looked at her. "You've got a button down shirt and a bra. I've got a button down and a tank top. If you were comfortable enough, I'd let you get my shirts off first before I even started on yours." His fingertips played in lazy circles along her spine, and she closed her eyes.

"Then what?"

"That depends," he said, "on if we're close to the bedroom or farther away. Because either way, I'm going to make sure I take my time with everything. Mostly because I want to remember every detail, but...if your nervous, it's best to go slow."

"You do realize I'm not a virgin, right?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead lightly. "If I thought you were a virgin...never mind. Yes, I realize you aren't." He shrugged. "I'm not either. But...it's you."

"What's me?"

"The reason I want to do things differently. It's because of...you."

That was it. That whole thing, _that_ was what she needed to hear. Hope swelled up inside her that things would be fine. "What would happen to that great plan if I decided to kiss you first?"

"Hopefully, the same end result." He pulled his head away. "Is that what you want?"

She didn't answer him, not with words anyway. She kissed him, softly and tenderly, moving closer to him as he held her tighter. _This_ plan of his...it was all right. She liked it. Her fingers trailed to the front of his shirt and she found that she wasn't nervous anymore.

Yeah, he had her firmly in his grasp, literally and figuratively. If this went to hell, which she _really_ hoped it wouldn't, she was _screwed._


End file.
